The present invention relates to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device.
A variety of digital media devices which have recently emerged have created a living environment in which information can be conveniently used anytime and anywhere. The digital media devices which have rapidly spread as the analog environment is switched to the digital environment require a storage medium capable of conveniently storing taken images, recorded music, and various data. Thus, in the non-memory semiconductor industry, much attention has been paid to the SoC (System on Chip) field according to the high integration trend. Also, many semiconductor makers are investing in enhancing the SoC-based technology. The SoC refers to a technology for integrating all system techniques on one semiconductor. When a system design technology is not secured, it will be difficult to develop a non-memory semiconductor. In the SoC field in which complex techniques are integrated, a chip having a complex function in which digital circuits and analog circuits are mixed has recently emerged as mainstream. Thus, there is an increasing demand for an embedded memory capable of trimming an analog device or storing an internal operation algorithm.
However, since the embedded memory is fabricated on the basis of a COMS process or logic process for forming a logic circuit, it is difficult to improve the integration degree.